Maturity
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: Part of my "Inside the Sand" collection. It's hard to deliver big news; and perhaps even harder to accept it. [Brother complex.]


_A/N: It's been a while, so I wrote this. Don't read if you don't ship ShikaTema (if so, what _are_ you...?). _

_It's been a crappy day so I wrote humor because logic:) This is connected with a few of my other "Inside the Sand" fics, just a heads-up for minor references to _Making A Genius_._

_By the way, I dunno how they do things in Japan, so excuse my non-accurateness! Drabbling. :D_

* * *

"Now, I want you both to be mature about this."

Kankurou stops for a second, back straightening and face going flat as he stares at nothing in particular. Then he frowns over at her and, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, asks, "When are we ever _not_ mature?"

His sister raises her eyebrows at him. "Are we really going to go there?"

He blinks, then wrinkles his nose in agreement and continues cutting his dinner into bite-sized pieces.

They're sitting at the wooden table that can fit four beside the kitchen, eating their evening meal and catching up. Temari had been away in Konoha for about two months, and she returned to find quite a few changes. For instance, apparently Gaara had blackmailed Kankurou into becoming a _sensei_. Which was probably the biggest surprise of all.

However, after learning of every new little difference in her home, it was time to reveal to them _her_ tiny announcement.

For the past day and a half, she has been replaying the words in her head over and over again, hiding her hand behind her back whenever one of her brothers comes by. She has been biting her lip in frustration, shuffling her feet with edginess, and screwing up her facial features to portray a very clear feeling: _Ugh_.

"Fine," Kankurou drawls after chewing on his fork for a moment. "I'll be mature."

When she glares over at him, Gaara quickly adds, "So will I."

"Good."

Temari sets her silverware down and inhales deeply, closing her eyes a minute to come up with the best way to phrase this sentence. She can hear her siblings shifting awkwardly while they wait, but she ignores them and finally says it. "While I was in the Leaf Village...well-"

She narrows her gaze, irritated to see Kankurou rolling his hand in a circular motion to imply that she is taking _forever_ and she'd better get on with her damn story before he falls asleep (they've had this conversation before). Gaara, noticing this, reaches over and smacks his wrist.

"_Anyway_," Temari drags her syllables threateningly, "this happened."

She holds up her left arm, wiggling her fingers at them. The light illuminating the room reflects off of a delicate diamond, making the ring sparkle.

"Shikamaru and I are engaged."

When she receives absolutely zero response, she sighs, exasperated, and pushes out her chair, picks up her now empty plate, and leaves into the kitchen to put stuff away. Temari does not speak, just flashes a grin over her shoulder and disappears behind the door.

(Yes, said bastard _shinobi_ of Konoha had asked permission - but that was a year ago, they thought he'd _forgotten_.)

"You seem...calm."

Gaara peers over at Kankurou, green irises undeniably cool and at ease. It's strange, because Kankurou is seething; actually, he is perfectly fine with these events for the most part, but it's his job as a brother to hate Nara Shikamaru and every aspect about him.

"Kankurou," the Kazekage begins smoothly, "I will be back."

As he is getting to his feet, the brown-haired ninja smirks to himself, inquiring, "And just where are you going?"

Gaara shuts his dark lids briefly, then opens them and murmurs professionally, "To get my sand."

"Sweet," Kankurou smiles evilly and joins his partner's side, slapping him on the shoulder and furrowing his brow with anticipation. "Can I bring my knives? Poison?"

He nods and both begin to hurry for the hall to retrieve their weapons of choice - only to be halted by the collars of their clothes being snatched by two iron fists, Temari growling in their ears, "_What_ did I say about being mature...?"

* * *

_~Finish~_


End file.
